The present invention relates to a mobile computer used by connecting to a network, or mainly a portable computer, and more particularly a network system capable of setting for using the computer system, when such computer is moved to a place requiring change of network setting, if not having prior knowledge about the network environments in that place, by presentation of information for operating adequately in the place from a network server to the moved computer system, and a portable computer used therein.